kaijudofandomcom-20200223-history
The 5 Mystics
The 5 Mystics is the eighth booster pack in the Trading Card Game. Set Breakdown It contains 60 cards: *5 Super Rares *5 Very Rares *15 Rares *15 Uncommons *20 Commons Description A vast army of creatures, corrupted and controlled by the Choten, has taken hold. The rampaging destruction of this twisted horde must be stopped, and our only hope lies with The 5 Mystics of the Creature Realm and their all-powerful Absolute spells found in this set that all have massive potential to swing the outcome of a duel to their caster’s favor. The 5 Mystics, one from each Civilization, appear as creatures in the set and their combined power results in guaranteed victory for the duelist that has all five in his or her Battle Zone. The set also includes two powerful new cards that were designed at the 2013 Kaijudo Summer Championship! Details *It is the first set to feature spells with the Very Rare rarity. *They are the card versions of the Spells of Absolutes from the Kaijudo TV series. *It features each of the Mystic creatures as cards. This set introduces the following race(s) for the following civilization(s): *' and ' **Human *'Shared between the civilizations' **Mystic Gallery The 5 Mystics.png|Display box The 5 Mystics Product Art.png|Product art Contents *S1/S5 *S2/S5 *S3/S5 *S4/S5 *S5/S5 *1/55 *2/55 *3/55 *4/55 *5/55 *6/55 *7/55 *8/55 *9/55 *10/55 *11/55 *12/55 *13/55 *14/55 *15/55 *16/55 *17/55 *18/55 *19/55 *20/55 *21/55 *22/55 *23/55 *24/55 *25/55 *26/55 *27/55 *28/55 *29/55 *30/55 *31/55 *32/55 *33/55 *34/55 *35/55 *36/55 *37/55 *38/55 *39/55 *40/55 *41/55 *42/55 *43/55 *44/55 *45/55 *46/55 *47/55 *48/55 *49/55 *50/55 *51/55 *52/55 *53/55 *54/55 *55/55 Cycles Very Rare Absolute spells (Each of these monocolored spells are based on the Spells of Absolutes from the TV series and have the rarity. They also feature artwork that connects to that civilization's Mystic. They all have their respective incantations as their flavor text.) * — Radiant Purification * — Liquid Compulsion * — Absolute Darkness * — Absolute Incineration * — Swift Regeneration Radiant Purification (12MYS).png|link=Radiant Purification Liquid Compulsion (12MYS).png|link=Liquid Compulsion Absolute Darkness (12MYS).png|link=Absolute Darkness Absolute Incineration (12MYS).png|link=Absolute Incineration Swift Regeneration (12MYS).png|link=Swift Regeneration Mystics (Each of these creatures are based on the Mystic from the TV series. Each Mystic has an effect that supports spells of that Mystic's civilization. When each of the 5 Mystics are in your battle zone, you win the game. They also feature artwork that connects to that civilization's Absolute spell.) * — The Mystic of Light * — The Mystic of Water * — The Mystic of Darkness * — The Mystic of Fire * — The Mystic of Nature The Mystic of Light (12MYS).png|link=The Mystic of Light The Mystic of Water (12MYS).png|link=The Mystic of Water The Mystic of Darkness (12MYS).png|link=The Mystic of Darkness The Mystic of Fire (12MYS).png|link=The Mystic of Fire The Mystic of Nature (12MYS).png|link=The Mystic of Nature Helix spells (Each of these spells have "Helix" in their name, as well as combined flavor text from the civilization's respective Mystic.) * — Solar Helix * — Neural Helix * — Nightmare Helix * — Blaze Helix * — Verdant Helix Solar Helix (12MYS).png|link=Solar Helix Neural Helix (12MYS).png|link=Neural Helix Nightmare Helix (12MYS).png|link=Nightmare Helix Blaze Helix (12MYS).png|link=Blaze Helix Verdant Helix (12MYS).png|link=Verdant Helix Mono-civilization "Vanilla" Common creatures (Each of these creatures (with the exception of Captive Squill) has one civilization, one race, and have no abilities.) * — Lightning Sniper * — Captive Squill * — Eager Cleaver * — Lavanator 3000 * — Blademane Lightning Sniper (12MYS).png|link=Lightning Sniper Captive Squill (12MYS).png|link=Captive Squill Eager Cleaver (12MYS).png|link=Eager Cleaver Lavanator 3000 (12MYS).png|link=Lavanator 3000 Blademane (12MYS).png|link=Blademane Trivia *This set is named after the Mystic character in the Kaijudo TV series. *This set is the third set to be entirely spoiled before its release. *This set introduces powerful new Very Rare spells. The sixth set in the Duel Masters Trading Card Game, , also did this. *This set is the first (and only) set in the Clash of the Duel Masters block to not feature a card version of a Monarch. **This is also the only set in the Clash of the Duel Masters block to not feature any Spirit Quartz. Category:Trading Card Game Category:Booster Pack